hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Rift Blade
The Rift Blade is a weapon in the Dimensional Doors mod. It can function as a weapon, but can can also open up portals to create Pocket Dimensions. Holding right-click with the Rift Blade in your hand and then releasing will create a portal that functions like a single-use Dimensional Door. This ability is removed in newer versions of the mod. One could open single-use portals on existing rifts by right-clicking them. These portals work exactly the same as doors, but close after a single use (like dungeon entrances). One could also use the blade to teleport short distances by looking at an enemy and right-clicking. The teleport function will override the Pocket Dimension function until the player is not looking at a mob, or they are too close to the target to teleport. It is very commonly found in top-tier dungeon chests and top floor battle tower chests. Also, if stuck in Limbo, hold right-click to make a door out. Crafting Notes *You can open portals in Pocket Dimensions to go one step further from the Overworld. *Traveling through the portal will close it in the Overworld, not allowing anything else through it unless they are able to re-open it with another Rift Blade, or a Dimensional Door. *If a mob walks through an open portal, the portal will close behind the mob. Unless there is another open portal in said dimension, another player already in that dimension creates a portal out, or the mob is an Endermen, the mob is effectively and permanently locked in that dimension . *An Infernal Mob that is put into the portal will still travel through and maintain it's current health, but will lose any other "Boss" type statuses. * Spawing several portals and going through them will result in rifts being left in their place. Bare rifts are unstable and can be stabilized by placing a Dimensional Door over it. Having bare rifts close together will cause them to link together into rift scars (indicated by a line of black particles), causing the rifts to eat blocks in a small radius around them, and occasionally spawn new rifts nearby. Endermen will start spawning around rift scars, possibly causing additional block damage. This is an unpleasant experience because fighting them will not do any good and the rifts will keep slowly spreading, eating blocks and chests, making their contents fall out. There are a few possible solutions to this: 1) Covering the rifts with water (this will not stop the spread of rifts unless disabled in the config) 2) Using the Rift Remover (newer versions will remove all rifts in a scar) 3) Place doors over the rifts, this will stabilize them (in the newer version vanilla doors can be used). *Having a rift blade will get you banned in most Hexxit servers due to risk of accidentally creating out-of-control rift scars. Rift spread is severely lower in newer versions. Bugs *Can cause world and server instability. Use with caution. It can destroy your house and chests. *It has been reported that putting villagers in pocket dimensions can crash the game. (The more PC lags the better the chance) Trivia *The Rift Blade's ability to open dimensional doors is a reference to The Subtle Knife. Category:Dimensional Doors